Pain
by badspeeler
Summary: Set sometime in an AU Season 10. An SG team encounters a familiar face while offworld.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Set in an A/U with one massive difference which will become obvious.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

Pain. Searing, burning, white hot pain. It was all he could remember now. All he could focus on. All he could feel.

And then suddenly, it stopped. He looked up, in to his torturers' once familiar brown eyes and saw the war that was being waged internally. She could win. She would win. She had to win.

ONE WEEK EARLIER

"Carter!" Jack said as he strolled into the SGC's briefing room. "What in the hell was so important you couldn't tell me over the phone?" He asked, pretending to be irritated but secretly grateful for the excuse to visit his old team mates.

"Sir, you better sit down." Sam replied, her tone grave.

Immediately, Jack knew that he was not going to like what she had to say. He sat down, impatiently waiting as Daniel, Mitchell, Vala and Landry filtered into the room.

Once they were all seated, Sam stood up and began to explain why she had insisted the Colonel fly in from Washington immediately. She dimmed the lights as she lowered to projector screen.

"Two days ago, SG-14 were sent on a mission to P47-992, it's a backwater planet, out of the way of much of anything which is why it's so far escaped any Ori contact. On arrival, SG-14 found the planet to be under the control of a Goa'uld named Kheperu."

"Carter, can you just cut to the chase." Jack grumped.

"I'm getting there sir." Sam answered calmly, used to dealing with his impatience, "Yesterday they finally got a look at the Goa'uld in question..." She paused, unsure of how exactly to break the news.

"And...?" Jack asked, "What, it's not another Ba'al clone is it?"

"No sir." Sam replied, still with the same grave tone.

"Spit it out Carter!" Jack ordered, clearly growing more impatient.

"Sir, it's Janet." She finally said, pushing a button on the remote control to reveal a surveillance picture.

Jack was on his feet in an instant, stalking angrily towards the screen to inspect it more closely.

"She's dead." He said in a whisper. "She's dead." He repeated, louder, angrier. "We saw her die! Daniel you saw her die!"

"Jack." Daniel sighed. "We didn't bring back her body..." His tone was dejected, clearly already having resigned himself to the truth of the matter, another member of his 'family' taken as a host.

"No!" Jack shook his head. "Not this time. No!" He slammed his fist on the briefing table. "Not her!"

"Jack, we couldn't have known..." Daniel tried to comfort his friend, but he knew the words were hollow as he said them.

"I'm going to get her." Jack stated with a determined look on his face.

"I can't authorize a mission, SG-14 barely escaped with their lives, Captain Williams and Major Munroe are still in the infirmary." Landry told him calmly.

"I don't care if I have to go through every single person on this base. We left her behind once already, and I won't do it again. I am going to get my wife!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack! Calm down." Landry said, trying to diffuse the situation. "Look, I understand how you feel..."

"Really?" Jack interrupted. "Have you watched your wife die on camera only to find out that she's been alive this whole time with one of those god damned snakes in her head?" He snarled angrily.

Landry ignored his anger, knowing that it wasn't really meant for him. "I can imagine how you must be feeling." He rephrased, "But it doesn't change the fact that she's in a heavily fortified Goa'uld building."

"According to SG-14, she's armed the indigenous people, began turning them into Jaffa. It's not just a Goa'uld, it's a queen." Sam reported sadly.

"I don't care." Jack replied defiantly.

"Well I do." Landry replied, "I will not _order_ any of my people into that situation."

In that second everyone in the room knew he was letting them go.

"I'm volunteering sir." Sam told him.

"Me too." Daniel said.

"As am I." Teal'c added.

"Count me in." Mitchell said.

"Well, you all know I don't like to be left out of the fun." Vala smirked,

"Ok, let's gear up and head out." Jack said, the determined look on his face daring anyone to question him.

"Jack, I think we need to come up with, you know, a plan first..." Daniel was the one to do it.

"We go in, we get Janet, we get that damn snake out of her head." Jack retorted. "End of."

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't think you're thinking clearly. The last thing Janet would want is us killing innocent civilians in order to save her." Sam replied, in truth, she felt exactly the same as Jack, but she somehow found herself able to be more level-headed about the situation.

Jack finally relented, knowing Sam was right about his wife's wishes. "Fine. We go in black ops, quietly, use zats for minimal casualties, we'll take some of that symbiote tranquiliser, subdue her, get her out, but I am going as soon as darkness falls on that planet, with or without you."

"We'll be with you, sir." Sam replied.

4 hours later and the slightly expanded SG-1 was through the Gate and on P47-992. Almost everyone in the SGC who had heard about what had been discovered on the planet had volunteered to accompany the team, but Jack had refused, feeling it would go better the fewer people there were.

The M.A.L.P. had shown an unguarded gate, which Jack had known was off. Word must have reached the Goa'uld about SG-14's visit, and she would know through Janet that it meant a return visit was likely. Jack knew in his gut something wasn't right, but he didn't care, he wanted his Janet back and he would take all the small mercies he could get.

A thirty minute jog found them outside of Kheperu's pyramid. There were no guards, and Jack was growing more and more apprehensive by the second. Once inside, there was still no resistance. They had yet to see anyone in fact.

Experience guided them to the throne room, Kheperu's most likely location, but when they found there were still no guards, Jack halted his team.

"This is too easy." He whispered to Teal'c who was directly behind him. "I don't like it."

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

"Trap?" Sam asked.

Jack nodded. "Let's pull out and regroup." He said, although they were agonisingly close, he wouldn't endanger his team, not by walking into what they knew was a trap.

Suddenly, from nowhere, dozens of Jaffa surrounded them, staff weapons pointing at them menacingly.

"Drop your weapons." One commanded.

They did so, having very little choice in the matter.

From behind the Jaffa, they heard an all too familiar laughter.

The crowd parted, and revealed Janet- no Kheperu Jack corrected himself, it wasn't his Janet 'til they got that thing out of her. Long slightly curled hair, wearing a dress that appeared to have lost a fight with a shredder. Definitely not Janet. She stepped forward, sneering at the captured team.

"I think you underestimated me." She snarled, eyes glowing menacingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Pain. It was all she could feel anymore. Constant pain. Punishment for her resistance. It was all she saw, her own hands inflicting it on others. She couldn't remember much of anything anymore, except the pain.

THREE DAYS EARLIER

She could see everything that was happening but was powerless to stop it. SG-1 had come for her, they'd finally found her, but instead of the quick rescue she'd so long hoped for, they we're now prisoners of the Goa'uld wrapped around her spine. At times like these, she wished she could just be blissfully unaware of what it was doing with her body, but for that to happen, she'd have to stop fighting the control, and it would be a cold day in hell before she did that.

She'd endured the creatures delight at torturing her friends, it seemed to take great pleasure in her guilt at what was happening. It quickly grew tired of toying with Vala and Mitchell, while Janet felt guilty that any member of SG-1 was being abused by her hand, her lack of personal relationship with them seemed to bore the creature. It took great delight in using the hand device and pain sticks on Sam, Daniel and Teal'c, before it would have them zatted and sent back to their cell. It took four days of this before it grew bored again and moved on to Jack.

It knew. No matter how hard she tried to hide it. It knew that this was her husband. It taunted him with the knowledge, taunting her in the process.

Jack was shoved into the room for the second time that day.

A callous smirk crossed Kheperu's face as he resisted the Jaffa.

"Kneel before your God." She ordered.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to pass on that one." Jack replied in his usual irreverent tone.

Kheperu indicated to the guard on the side of Jack's bad knee to strike, he hit dead on the back of the knee and Jack crumbled to the floor. It was using Janet's knowledge against him, much to both their disgust.

It stepped forward, gently caressing Jack's cheek the way Janet used to.

He didn't flinch, no reaction.

"My host has good taste..." Kheperu admitted, she turned away from him and walked to a table at the other side of the room.

"Now. Tell me why you're here." She ordered.

"Oh, I think you're got a pretty good idea." Jack replied, with one flick of her wrist he was promptly rewarded with a pain stick to the back of his neck.

"Tell me." She commanded, stalking across the room and standing in front of him.

"I thought I'd come and rip you out of my wife's neck." He sneered. "After that, well, I'm sure we could have all sorts of fun together."

It smirked, eyes full of disdain for what it considered the lower life form.

"Did you?" It sneered. "I see your plan is going well then..."

"And I see Janet's sense of humour is rubbing off on you..." Jack retorted, its last remark had to have come from Janet.

It laughed, "Nothing of the host remains."

"Bull." Jack replied angrily.

"Is it?" It asked, eyebrow raised. "This weak minded female gave up long ago." It raised its hand, preparing to use the hand device on Jack, but something was holding it back, Janet was holding it back.

Jack smirked, "That why you're having a little trouble with that hand then, huh?"

The creature glared at him through Janet's eyes. Jack stared back, stared deeper, he could see the internal struggle taking place.

"Fight it Janet." He encouraged, "Fight it just a little bit longer."

For a split second he saw his Janet looking back at him, but in an instant flash of light through her eyes it was gone and the Goa'uld had retaken control.

The last thing he remembered was the hand device hitting him with a wave of energy.


	4. Chapter 4

"You know, I've played this game before." Jack said as he was brought back to his captor for another few hours of her amusement.

"Game?" She asked as her two Jaffa dragged him in front of her and strapped him onto the table she had brought in for their fifth 'session'.

"Yeah, you know, the whole, torture me 'til I die, then bring me back with the sarcophagus, rinse repeat thing. I gotta say, Ba'al's much better at it too." He taunted. "Far more inventive, we had all sorts of fun with gravity. You're getting a bit repetitive."

She smiled, malevolence oozing from her she barked something to a Jaffa in Goa'uld. "Now, why would you invite more suffering upon yourself?"

"'Cause it'll really piss off my wife." He replied.

"And you mistakenly believe she can use anger to give her strength to fight me?" She reasoned, "Fool. There is nothing of the host left!" She indicated to her guards to begin and they ripped his t-shirt off as they flipped the table so he was vertical. Before he could even react she was next to him, a knife in her hand that seemingly appeared from nowhere. She dragged the knife across his abdomen, slicing through flesh but not deep enough to cause any real damage.

Jack gritted his teeth, knowing that he had brought this new kind of pain on himself.

"Well, it's an improvement on the old pain stick routine, but still, knives? Pretty pedestrian stuff." He continued to taunt the Goa'uld.

The Jaffa she had sent out of the room returned, handing her a small bottle.

"Interesting." Jack smiled, even as he knew what was about to happen to him.

She took the lid off the bottle and put a single drop of the liquid on his shoulder.

Jack continued to smile through the searing pain of the acid burning through his skin.

"Why do you smile tau'ri?" The Goa'uld frowned.

"You've just proved yourself wrong." He replied through gritted teeth. "Only way you could have known about Ba'al using acid was Janet."

She glared at him momentarily before throwing the entire contents of the bottle over him in fury.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jack!"

"Sir!"

Simultaneous cries from Sam and Daniel as Jack was once again tossed back into the cell the 6 were sharing.

Jack groaned in response, rolling over onto his back.

"That was fun." He joked.

"Sir, we have to make a move soon." Sam whispered, aware the walls may have ears.

"Yeah, about that, we don't exactly seem to be have the tactical upper hand here." Daniel replied.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed. "However I do believe we can use a surprise attack to our advantage."

"We've got to try." Sam said, "Sir, I don't think you can take much more of this."

"Sir, I agree with her, that's been what? 15 times now?" Mitchell joined the conversation as the 5 of them huddled, Vala lounged on a bench in the back of the cell.

"16. But who's counting?" Jack replied with a grimace.

Daniel gave him a wary look, vague memories of a similar conversation coming into his mind.

"Sir, we need to get out of here." Sam re-iterated her point.

"Not without her." Jack replied.

"Jack, this is insane. We know where she is, we can come back." Daniel tried to reason.

"No. We're not leaving her behind. Not again." Jack replied with a pointed look toward his old friend, the implication clear, _'Not like YOU left her behind'_.

"There are limits to what the human body can endure, even with the sarcophagus." Vala spoke now from her own experience of watching herself to horrific things to people. "I have something that may help." She held up a tranquiliser dart, full of symbiote sedative.

"But they searched us?" Sam frowned.

"Don't ask." Vala replied.

"Why the hell are you only mentioning this now?" Jack asked angrily.

"Well, because I knew if I told you, we'd have to go off on some completely insane rescue mission with minimal chance of success." She replied.

"So what's changed?" Mitchell asked.

"Oh. Nothing, I'm just bored of sitting here now." She replied.

There was a collective sigh from the group.

"Unauthorised off-world activation!"

Landry was up from his desk like a shot and heading towards the control room.

"It's SG-1!" Harriman reported.

"Open the IRIS." Landry ordered.

The IRIS opened and within seconds staff fire was coming through the wormhole.

Immediately Landry's hand was on the intercom. "Close the blast doors! Evacuate the gate room!"

All eyes went to the screen showing surveillance footage of the gateroom taking heavy fire.

"Sir?" Harriman queried, hand paused, mid-air above the button to disengage the wormhole.

"Not yet." Landry replied.

A few more beats passed.

Vala emerged first, with a dramatic roll down the ramp as she ducked under fire. Mitchell followed shortly after, followed by Daniel, then Sam. They all looked at the wormhole expectantly as O'Neill then emerged with Janet over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. Teal'c brought up the rear and within seconds the wormhole was shut down and the IRIS shut.

A medical team and stretcher then appeared as if from nowhere at the bottom of the ramp. Jack gently placed his wife's body on the stretcher, then followed as the med team rushed towards the infirmary.

"We're gonna need restraints, heavy duty ones. And some more of that tranquiliser. That thing's still in her." Jack barked as he followed down the corridor.


End file.
